


Vines

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Element Powers, Enhanced Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Miscommunication, Multi, poly relation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: The Reader overhears her boyfriends Bucky and Steve talking to Fury and think they're talking about her.





	Vines

**Author's Note:**

> Request by - Mistress_of_Stucky
> 
> Request - Hello! Could i get a stucky x reader, where the 3 are dating and reader walks by a room where her boyfriends are talking to some of the other avengers, and she hears them talking about how they don't like some female agent and reader thinks they were talking about her. So she goes back to her room and locks herself in her closet just crying, using her element powers to barricade the closet so Steve and Bucky can't get in.  
> Ends in fluff, love, maybe some porn?

You'd all just gotten back from another mission. This time though, it was in New York, not too far away. The locals would usually help you out in such missions. DareDevil, Luke Cage, his girlfriend Jessica, and such. 

 

You were looking for your boyfriends before you retired to your room when you overheard them. 

 

"She's just getting on my nerves now," You hear Bucky groan 

 

"I know, Buck. My limits are being tested as well," Steve sighs 

 

You're standing outside the debriefing room, but Bucky and Steve, along with Fury have somehow forgotten to turn on the sound privacy. 

 

"Boys, I don't give a rat's ass. Deal with it. She's on your team," Nick commented 

 

"But she's a friend too," Steve voices

 

"A close one," Bucky confirms 

 

"Does it look like I care?" Nick asked

 

"We don't know how else to help her control and her outbursts," Steve explains

 

"She's out of control, plain and simple, Steve," Bucky argued

 

You didn't want to hear any more. You knew you'd been a bit of a handful but for James and Steve to complain to Fury like that was uncalled for. You were learning to control your powers and sometimes you'd mess up still, but what can you do? You were an enhanced, maybe if you were a mutant, it would've been easy. 

 

You had the ritual of locking yourself in the closet when you couldn't run away. Even in the labs, you'd hide in the closet for solace, and now it was second nature to you. 

 

Your vision was blurry with tears as you practically ran to your room. You could control plants, but emotions made you lose that control it ever so slightly; like right now. As you ran to your room, you left a trail of lavenders in your wake. You grew them accidentally because you loved them as a child and your powers would try to comfort you in a way by growing them when you would be distressed. 

 

When you got to your room, you closed the door behind you; frantically running to your closet. You locked the small door, growing vines over it, barricading the entrance. 

 

You squeezed your eyes shut as tears escaped. You tucked your knees under your chin and just wanted to breathe somehow, but it was getting harder by the moment. You couldn't understand it. How could Steve and Bucky go to Fury to complain about you without even bothering to talk to you first? Did your relationship not mean anything to them? 

 

You were so consumed by your thoughts that when you opened your eyes because of the banging on the door, only to see lavenders surrounding you til your shoulders as you sat on the floor. 

 

"Babe, what's going on?" You heard Steve's concerned voice

 

"Leave me alone," You barely whispered 

 

"Y/N, doll, what happened?" Bucky asked again 

 

"You've left a trail of lavenders that lead to this closet, sweetheart," Steve sighed, "Let us in, please," 

 

"No!" You shouted, "Go to Fury. Get me kicked off your team!"

 

"What are you talkin' about, doll?" Bucky said

 

"You two went to Fury because I still don't have my powers under control," You said angrily, "I heard the three of you," The tears came again

 

"What?" Steve and Bucky said in unison 

 

"What is she talking about?" Steve whispered to Bucky and he was just as confused as well

 

"Babe, open the door," Bucky called out as he tried to open it without success 

 

"Why?!" You yelled

 

"Because there's clearly been a misunderstanding," Steve voiced reason

 

That just ticked you off. You swirled your hand over the door, it receded the vines and you opened it. 

 

"Misunderstanding?" You whispered as the roots and vines crept around Steve and Bucky's ankles.

 

"Y/N," Bucky looked at you 

 

You took a deep breath to calm yourself down and repeated the entire conversation that you had heard. 

 

"Tell me again that it was a misunderstanding," You seethed 

 

"Babe, no," Bucky moved towards you and the vines wrapped around his legs, holding him in place

 

"Don't come near me," You whispered 

 

"Y/N," Steve began, "We weren't talking about you," 

 

"Right," You stated

 

"You're not the only gifted on our team," Steve reasoned, "We were talking about Jessica. You know? The one who drinks a little too much before a mission and then starts throwing punches," He smiled and by goodness, those blue eyes would be the death of you someday 

 

"Doll, we'd never talk about you like that," Bucky said softly, "We love you," 

 

"A little too much," Steve joked

 

"But I could've sworn you were talking about me," You whispered as your hands went limp and the vines fell to the floor, freeing James

 

Steve held your face up as Bucky hugged you from behind, "We'd never hurt you," Steve said to you and you nodded weakly 

 

Steve kissed your lips softly as James kissed you neck; you sighed with contentment. 

 

"You two will be the death of me," You said with a soft laughed 

 

"Doll, you're killing us too," Bucky pressed against and you could feel his hardness on you

 

A smirk crept up your lips and the vines twisted around Steve and Bucky, pulling them down, making them kneel. 

 

"Wanna play a game?" You asked as your eyes sparkled with mischief 

 

"Yes," They both said together

 

"Yes, what?" You asked as the vines became tighter

 

"Yes, ma'am," They said in unison

 

"Good boys," You smiled

 

 _This will be fun_ , You thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for your feedback!! <3


End file.
